The Strength of Love
by SaiyaTrunks
Summary: *CHAPTER 6!* An Alternate Universe that starts out with a mission to obtain one of the best warriors of the universe. . .on Vegeta-sei. It's a tad bit different than your usual fic.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, including its rights as well as its characters, isn't mine. It's alright. . .I've accepted it. . .  
  
1st Author's Note PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING STORY: Here's yet another B/V fanfic. It's an A/U (this is my writing, could it be anything else?) with a semi-different twist. I'm going with the idea that Frieza was defeated by the Saiyans before he was able to blow the planet up. Good going, Saiyans! Although, I've slightly altered the timeline. . .  
  
Anyway, due to one of my other stories, I've decided to make Bulma into a fighter (not just a beautiful scientist), so, if that isn't up your ally, you might want to skip this fic.no hard feelings. However, for the rest of you, please continue! It may seem a bit choppy at first, but trust me, it'll get better. The first chapters are always hard for me to write.  
  
  
  
The Strength of Love  
  
Chapter One: The Mission  
  
  
  
Hands intertwined and slipped under the mass of teal hair. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the silence, a sound that she was deprived of ever since the ship had taken flight again into the huge expanse of stars and planets. About an hour ago, she wouldn't have guessed that she had the ability to hear her own thoughts, let alone think them; the noise of the other occupants of the ship was unbearable, but even knowing how she loved her seclusion, she had stayed in that loud chamber. Because he wanted her there, of course, she had complied.  
  
There wasn't anything in the universe that she would ever deny her father; her love of him couldn't be measured, even her own heart didn't know the amount it held for him. He had shown her and taught her everything that she knew, and in return, she yielded to his every wish-and it was that reason that made her agree to his request in the first place.  
  
Eyes the color of the sea stared up at the ceiling. She completely understood what her father was trying to accomplish, and she supported it whole-heartedly. The entire universe would be his in only a matter of time. Soon, every planet would know the true power of Cambrion Valarte, a man who deserved nothing but the best. All those who challenged his word or his plan ended up dead-and many could already vouch for that.  
  
Half of his goal was already underway. Many of the warriors on the ship were handpicked by Cambrion, an entire army of men at his disposal. The rest were either family or friends. No matter what the others were, the large craft was always loaded with people, nearly each and everyone strong and prepared to fight whenever the need arose. She was no exeption herself-  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
She sighed, only slightly angered by the interruption of her solitude. "Yes, Eighteen?"  
  
"Your father has informed me of your new assignment," the blonde android notified her as she dragged a strand of her shiny golden hair behind one ear.  
  
Bulma shifted on the bed, making her back more comfortable. "And? You don't approve? Father told me about it an hour ago. I've already accepted it, so any discouragement on your behalf is a waste of breath." Her eyebrow rose and a smile crept across her face when she saw the spark flare in Eighteen's sky blue eyes. "My breath."  
  
Eighteen, as well as Seventeen, was a creation of Dr. Gero, a scientist that wisely acknowledged her father's strength and joined Cambrion in his expedition. The android pair were gifts to ensure the long-lasting alliance between the two masterminds. Bulma knew the two quasi-machines for as long as she could remember. They had the same thrill and desire for combat as herself and always could be found together ever since she was little. The androids served as her bodyguards, since her father would never allow one hair on her head to ever be harmed.  
  
"I know that, Bulma. No one can deter you from doing anything once you set a mind to it. However, I must say, I was shocked to hear that you accepted that particular mission."  
  
Bulma placed her weight on one elbow and regarded her friend. "And why is that?"  
  
Eighteen took a couple steps forward before placing her fists on her hips. "Because I know you like missions that include crushing bones and breaking heads-not delivering simple messages."  
  
Bulma chuckled. "It can't be a normal assignment, Eighteen. Not if father asked me and not one of his usual lackeys for the job." She resumed the position on her back and returned her hands to the back of her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was extremely dangerous and required the full use of my skills."  
  
Eighteen gave her one of her small and knowing smiles. "If it were dangerous, your father would send one of his 'lackeys', or as you call them." The android shook her head.  
  
"Anyway, he ordered Seventeen and I to accompany you when the ship lands on Planet Vegeta. Just as a safety precaution."  
  
"Safety, huh? Then that means there is going to be a chance for danger. I knew it," Bulma said, a glint of anticipation flashing in her eyes. "You and Seventeen must be exicited." She looked around the room. "Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"In the training rooms, quite possibly beating the hell out of more innocent victims."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Well, you might as well get to training as well. There's no telling what we may encounter in three days, when we arrive on Vegeta-sei. I know I'm strong enough to handle it." She turned her head and glanced at Eighteen. "Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"You must be kidding, Bulma. If I could pound your ass into the ground with one punch, then you're asking the wrong person that question."  
  
"Ooh, is that a challenge?" Bulma leapt off of the bed at Eighteen's nod. "Lead the way to the training room!"  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat in his chair, staring at Kakarrot as he stuffed his face with food. It was ridiculous, the vibrant, young man didn't even pause for a breath. He seemed oblivious to the fact that his etiquette was horrendous, the bowl of rice never leaving his face. 'What in the hell made father decide to take him into the palace?'  
  
It wasn't the first time he asked himself that question. Kakarrot had been living inside the royal palace ever since he defeated Frieza, and that was about a decade ago while he was still a teenager. Almost every Saiyan admired the lout because he was able to stand against something that powerful at such a young age. He had only decided to fight against the piece of lizard shit when he saw his father fall at the hands of Frieza. However, Bardock was a good man; Vegeta respected him mainly because what he saw in Frieza was also what the prince saw-a deceptive, manipulative creep. But his son was a whole different matter. Vegeta's father, the king of Vegeta-sei, took Kakarrot in the day after Frieza had been defeated. He was to sleep, eat, and train under the roof of the palace. An orphan taken under the king's wing to grow up as the greatest Saiyan that ever lived- with the exception of Prince Vegeta, of course, but only by the legend.  
  
It was as if his destiny was snatched up right from beneath his feet. Vegeta supposed that Kakarrot was the son that his father never had, a strong and powerful man, however not nearly as strong as himself. King Vegeta never expressed any of the admiration or attention to his own son that he willingly gave to Kakarrot. The ouji, over the years, became a mere shadow, while Kakarrot became the beacon of hope and power of the planet. Respect for the prince only resulted because of the thick blood coarsing through his veins. If it were different-if he was not a real prince-he wouldn't be too surprised if he was tossed out into the bowels of the planet, never to be seen again. . . all the while Kakarrot taking his rightful place.  
  
Vegeta pushed himself away from the table. All of this thinking was pissing him off again. It was the same everytime he thought about it; the same disturbing conclusion always haunted the dark recesses of his mind. His father could care less about him, at least until he died and was forced to hand over the throne to him.  
  
A small smirk graced his mouth. Forced. That would be the way it would happen-unless, by some fantastic miracle of the gods, his father could find a way to make the idiot Kakarrot take the throne. He would bet everything on the fact that the rest of Vegeta-sei would love and fully support that idea. A diminutive sigh escaped his lungs as he rose from his seat and began to walk towards the door. There would be no one in this universe that would care even the smallest amount for him. No one to appriecate his full power. . .  
  
"Where are you going, Prince of Vegeta-sei? You haven't even finished what is left on your plate."  
  
Vegeta turned to his father's voice. The man didn't even call him his own son-at least not anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he was called that. Vegeta's black brows drew together as his mouth turned into a frown. "Kakarrot's atrocious eating habits are taking its toll against my appetite."  
  
"A young Saiyan warrior needs a healthy appetite," the king said, placing both of his hands against the table.  
  
"Really, Vegeta. My table manners aren't that bad." Kakarrot tried to prove the fact by wiping his face with his napkin, eliminating the grains of rice that were plastered on his cheek.  
  
"Is that so? Then what about the pool of rice that is beneath your hands?" Vegeta pointed to the pile of food that Kakarrot had spilled while attempting to shove the grains into his mouth at a record speed. "Father, I think you should reconsider making him take his meals outside with the wild animals. At least then he'll be among his own kind."  
  
Kakarrot gasped while King Vegeta sighed. "And what, may I ask, has yanked your tail today?"  
  
"Nothing that you will ever understand, father, I assure you. Just resume your meal. As for mine, I'm certain that Kakarrot will finish what is left on my plate." And with that, Vegeta turned and left the two Saiyans, in search of beating the life out of something to vent his anger.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Hmm.Bulma. It seems you're getting a bit rusty nowadays."  
  
Bulma growled at Seventeen's comment as she blocked Eighteen's punches to her face. "Shut up. Otherwise, you'll be on my list of whose ass to kick next." She managed to send the blonde bot back a few feet with a blow to her stomach. Eighteen did a flip backwards to regain her posture.  
  
"And how are you going to do that when you're barely kicking mine?" the female android asked. She charged at Bulma, her small, graceful hands ready to complete a new flurry of punches. However, the blue haired woman sent out a leg that caused Eighteen to lose her balance, and soon she felt the sting of her back hitting a wall. Concealing one of her hands, she created a mass of magenta energy in her palm and smirked.  
  
"Power Blitz!" Eighteen launched her beam of energy at Bulma, who had only just enough time to block the incoming attack. The blonde android rose and resumed a fighting stance.  
  
"I thought we weren't using any ki attacks," Bulma said, taking her arms from the position of blocking. She lowered herself in a stance as well. "You lied to me," she teased with a small smile on her face. Bulma was enjoying this. It had been too long since she had herself a good sparring match. Eighteen was just barely above her caliber, but she was always able to hold her own against her.  
  
She disappeared from sight, earning another smirk from Eighteen before she dematerilized herself. They met in the air, both throwing an equal amount of punches and kicks before Bulma got the upper hand and pounded Eighteen with her elbow, forcing her to take a plummet from above.  
  
Bulma swiftly landed earlier than Eighteen clumsly crashed. Thrusting her palms away from her chest, she suspended four pale ki balls in the air before shouting, "Tetra-Cannon!" And with that, she fused the energy together and hurled the blast at Eighteen.  
  
Eighteen, on the other hand, had not even gotten up before she heard her call out the attack-an attack that she knew all too well. Tetra-Cannon was what Bulma used when she meant business. Eighteen was surprised that she had even used it during their match. The blast met with her body, causing her to feel a moderate amount of pain.  
  
Bulma returned her hands to her side and walked forward, watching as the dust settled around where Eighteen laid. She smiled widely as the blonde android opened her blue eyes, staring at her behind a face of dirt and clothes covered in soot. She reached a hand out to Eighteen. "I think that's enough for today, don't you?"  
  
Seventeen jumped from the pile of boxes and crates that he had been sitting on in the corner, observing the match. "You call that a fight?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Shut up," Eighteen said as she took Bulma's hand and pulled herself up. "I doubt you could have done a better job."  
  
"Hmph," was all he got to say as the door to the room opened to reveal a dark haired man dressed in a white shirt and hunter green pants.  
  
"What's going on in here?" the man demanded to know. Each of the other occupants of the room ignored him, as they usually did, deeming him unworthy of their time. "The sound of something crashing shook the ship really hard. What happened?"  
  
Bulma walked to a bench where there was a stack of towels and used one to wipe off the beads of sweat on her face. The two androids crossed their arms and stared at him from behind their shoulders. All three of them were trying to make the point clear that they had no intention of talking to him. However, the man didn't seem to get it. "Why won't you guys say something?"  
  
"Yamcha," Bulma said, finally turning to him while throwing the piece of cloth to the floor. "What does the sign say outside of the door?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked, not understanding her point.  
  
"The sign says 'training room'," Eighteen answered. "And when you put two and two together, what do you suppose we were doing in here?" Her voice was patronizing, regarding Yamcha with as much attention as she would give a little kid.  
  
Yamcha scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "I guess I didn't think that thoroughly."  
  
"And it only took you five minutes to realize that," Seventeen said in his usual dry tone. "I tell you, Bulma.the kid's getting smarter everyday."  
  
Yamcha's face flushed red. Of all the people on the ship, Seventeen was the one that he hated the most. He knew the android thought him to be weak and naïve. His hand clentched in anger. Now was his chance to prove him wrong! And with a snarl, he leapt at Seventeen, a fist aimed squarely at the machine's chest.  
  
Seventeen smirked at the sound of the moron's knuckles being broken against the diamond-hard muscle and metal of his chest; he watched in amusement as Yamcha pulled back his hand in pain with a cry. "Sorry, Yamcha. Perhaps Eighteen and I need to explain just one more time about us being half- machines. Maybe you'll get it right on the three hundreth time." He glanced at the pitiful man's hand. "Oh, look. You're bleeding."  
  
Eighteen walked towards the two, joining in on Seventeen's fun. "Gee, you're right, brother. How about you send him on his way to the infirmary?"  
  
Seventeen smiled at his sister and looked back at Yamcha. "It would be my pleasure. After all, it was my fault that you hurt your pathetic, weakling self anyway." He picked Yamcha up by the collar of his shirt and walked through the door and out into the hallway. "The infirmary is that way," he said, pointing to his left before pitching the dark haired man down the hall. He came back into the room, dusting off his hands. "I swear, I'll never stop having fun beating the crap out of that idiot."  
  
Bulma sighed and shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Seventeen, that was completely unnecessary." Then a corner of her mouth curled up. "And completely hilarious." Seventeen gave her a mock bow. She returned one to him. "Anyway, I need to get some rest. The ship will be landing in three days. Might as well get the best out of your vacation while you can, before our work begins." She and Eighteen exited the room, leaving Seventeen deciding what sort of havoc he would wreak next.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: And there's the first chapter. What do you all think so far? I think you can tell which part of this fic I enjoyed writing the most (. . .sorry Yamcha fans, I couldn't resist!) I tried to cram all of the history in this chapter, so I wouldn't have to explain it again later on. And you can thank my best friend, Auraki/JungleKitty82 for the attack names, since she gave me the DBZ Budoki game! Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, so stay tuned! And as always, please review! 


	2. A Proper Welcome

Disclaimer: Someone send me a notice when Dragonball Z becomes avalible. I'd fork over everything that's in my measly little cookie jar.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Strength of Love  
  
Chapter Two: A Proper Welcome  
  
  
  
The days flew by quickly, though only clocks and calendars could tell. The ever unchanging darkness of the starlit background of space made it impossible to detect when midnight came and the exact time that the day decided to show its fresh face.  
  
It was nothing new to Bulma however. Almost all of her life was spent on this ship alone. It only landed when it needed supplies or when a mission was being completed. Anyone else could look out one of the windows and into the vast and limitless amount of constillations and see only a huge, vacant area. But to her, it was home. She knew each and every hallway and room of the large metalic enclosure. It had been her home for as long as she could remember.  
  
Bulma chewed her food, deep in thought. In only a few minutes, she would arrive on Vegeta-sei. Seventeen had informed her of the traditions and customs of the planet. The Saiyans were thought to be a proud race. That alone would make her job easy. She sipped wine out of her goblet and slammed it on the small wooden table. How she loathed the word 'easy'! There was no challenge in easy assignments. No adrenaline pumping, no heat of battle, or even the knowledge of a good chase. Just what did her father want her to do for fun, she wondered as she continued her meal-the last meal that she would have on this ship until it reached her destination.  
  
There was a knock at the door, but she ignored it. Seventeen and Eighteen never knocked and her father would have someone waiting outside of her door until Bulma decided to leave her room if she was to be summoned to him. There was no one that ever knocked on her door that she cared about, and the annoyance of being disrupted while she was dining mildly irritated her. But the door finally opened after five sets of rapping and Bulma didn't even raise her blue eyes to receive her unwanted guest.  
  
"Uh, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma sighed in exasperation. "Oh, it's just you, Yamcha. I hope you're feeling well after your incident with Seventeen."  
  
Yamcha's eyes narrowed at the mention of that quasi-humanoid. It-he refused to acknowledge it with the respect that Bulma bestowed on the machine-had come back after Yamcha had been so rudely thrown into the hall to beat the tar, and his remaining pride, out of him. About a couple of years ago, he would have wondered just what in the seven hells caused Seventeen to do the cruel things that he did to him. His sister, he could handle. She would only wound him with words, not with attacks. But Seventeen would do both, and both angered him.  
  
The only reason he would put up with the abuse was for the woman who was now regarding him with apathetic eyes. Ever since he was called to serve on this ship, he tried his hardest to gain her affections. Unfortunately, Seventeen was present at his every attempt. Bulma showed no interest towards him, and it was no surprise, due to the male android who would render him an idiot and succeed in making him look like a fool in front of her. In the back of his mind, Yamcha thought that Seventeen knew just what he was up to, and decided to take the mission of keeping him away at heart. At any case, Yamcha was thoroughly glad that he found a chance, such as this, when Bulma was alone to redeem his pride and to regain his hopes in winning her.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Bulma." He took a step closer to where she was sitting. "I heard of your assignment on Planet Vegeta. I want to go with you."  
  
Bulma chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. "And why is it that you feel the need to accompany me?"  
  
"The Saiyan race is a tough race. You'll need all the help you can get on this job."  
  
"Yamcha, this mission is not a difficult one. And if it were, I doubt you would be able to help me."  
  
He frowned. So, Seventeen hadn't failed in his plan to make him seem weak. "I'm a lot stronger than you think. Why else do you think your father asked me to fight along side him?"  
  
Bulma smiled. The fool didn't even know the reason he was here. Well, she supposed she could inform him. . . "My father, the great Cambrion Valarte, asked you to come on behalf of your old daddy's reputation. Your father, Laoris the Desert King, was solely responsible for the deaths of millions and is known throughout the galaxy for his skills and techniques." Her eyes closed and her face turned from him in a depreciative manner. "I must say, I was sorely disappointed when I found out the mighty King Laoris' bloodline created a highly pitiful breed of cowardly failures. I'm sure my father was as well."  
  
Yamcha watched as she took another sip of her sweet wine and tried to decide what would dispel this potent belief of his lack of strength. He refused to think that Seventeen had won; she would see him for what he was and soon she would be begging to be his. "Know this, Bulma. I am not weak." Both of his hands clamped down on the table in front of her. "And," he added, his face closing in on hers inch by inch. "I am not a coward." His lips but a millimeter away from her own.  
  
Part of Bulma was shocked that he would ever try such a thing. However, the curious side of her wanted to try out the new experience that this young man was offering her. She had only dreamed about kissing a man, however, she never tried it herself since most of the men that she lived with were either overgrown idiots or instead, freaks unworthy of her. This man. . .she had underestimated his boldness and now she leaned in towards him, eyes closed, deciding to reward him, as well as herself, for his efforts.  
  
However, the moment never came. In a flash, he was roughly yanked away from her and launched into the wall. Bulma's eyes snapped open at the sound of the impact. Seventeen was standing over Yamcha, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, isn't this an exciting improvement. I'm surprised to see that you actually had the balls to try to pull something like that."  
  
"Yeah?" Yamcha asked, forcing himself to swallow the small mouthful of crimson fluid that rose in his throat when his back connected to the wall. "At least mine weren't artifically made."  
  
Seventeen growled at that and was about to pounce on him if Bulma hadn't interrupted. "That's enough, boys. I don't want any blood splattered on my hardwood floor or any of my things to be broken." She rose from her seat. "There are training rooms for that, you know."  
  
"Hmph. This little squirt isn't even worth my time." Seventeen's lips curled up into a smile as Yamcha glared at him before leaving her room. He turned back to her. "What, exactly, were you thinking?"  
  
"The man was just trying to kiss me, Seventeen."  
  
"I know. I could see that. Again, I ask you, what were you thinking?"  
  
"How many men are bold enough to try anything like that without any fear of either you or my father? You must say, I'd have to become curious when it comes to matters that I've never known before."  
  
Seventeen sighed. "Is that all you were trying to do? Appease your curiosity? Fine then, Bulma." He walked towards her and planted his hands on her waist.  
  
"Just what do you think you're-" Bulma's surprised gasp was smothered when Seventeen leaned forward and covered her mouth with his own. Bulma was rigid with shock. 'Where in the hell did he learn how to do this?' she wondered as he pulled her lower lip between his teeth and began to suck on it gently.  
  
Bulma's arms went instinctively around his neck as she allowed this act to take place. She tentatively imitated the rhythm and patterns of his mouth, permitting him to lead her into this new experience. After a few more moments, he pulled back and looked into her surprised blue pupils with an nonchalant expression in his own.  
  
"I trust you've ceased your wondering. Anyway, I was informed of the countdown of the ship's arrival to Vegeta-sei before I disposed of the insufferable half-wit that is named Yamcha. We still have a few minutes until landing. I thought you'd might want to get ready and tell Cambrion about the plans for our arrival."  
  
Bulma was still a little bit shaken by Seventeen's kiss, but she pushed her reaction in the back of her mind since he had decided to act as if it wasn't anything special. However, she knew that he probably thought nothing of it except as a way to give her what she had wanted. Seventeen only thought of pain and combat, and hardly of anything else. But she nodded to his statement.  
  
"Alright. I'll dress in my armor and say goodbye to father. Just get yourself and Eighteen prepared by the exit. And make sure that fool Yamcha doesn't decide to tag along."  
  
Seventeen smiled at her request. "It would be my pleasure, Bulma."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I really don't think that we need this particular warrior, sire. I mean, have we learned nothing of the end of the great tyrant Frieza?"  
  
The older man whirled around at him and gave him a deadly glare. "Are you actually being foolish enough to critique my motives?"  
  
"N-no, of course not!" the man stammered. He knew all too well that nobody who really loved their life should ever question the one who stood before him. It was only pure stupidity that made him voice his opinions; he didn't want to end up in a pile of steaming dead meat like the others who had dared to tread on dangerous ground.  
  
"Good. But make no mistake, soldier. Frieza and I were on good terms. Hell, I even paid him with a couple of my services. I know of his mistake with the Saiyans, and I am not weak enough to allow that kind of situation happen to me. Although Frieza wasn't what one would consider a friend, he freely gave me certain information, including the statistics of the Saiyan race. I've planned this all out, and I intend for all of the pieces to soon fall into place." He stared at the trembling man. "And I always get what I want."  
  
"Y-yes, sir." The soldier bowed again and his mouth was about to form more words of respect and reassurance when the door to the chamber opened.  
  
"Father," the dark figure cloaked by shadow in the doorway voiced as it walked forward, towards the two men. The dim lights of the room managed to reveal the identity of the shape. Bulma placed one hand on her hip as she smirked down at the soldier that was still face down on the floor in his display of high regard. "Still torturing the lesser beings, I see."  
  
Cambrion smiled at his daughter. She was growing to become more and more like him each day. He could still remember her in her younger years, the fragile little girl who trained well past her limits to bend to his every desire, who he reared to have intellect and a sharp mind which she could also use as a weapon besides her fists. Now here she was, standing proud in front of him, the result of all of the years that he had put into her development. A fine woman, both clever and beautiful, who was currently clad in armor of his design-armor of metalic silver with a golden cresent above her left breast. He cared for Bulma more than anything, save the goal of total domination of the universe.  
  
He faded from his thoughts. "Not torturing, my dear. Only correcting. You may take your leave." The soldier rose from his position and scurried out of the chamber, leaving him and Bulma in the room. "Now, what do you need? I am aware that the ship is orbiting Planet Vegeta. Why are you not down on it already?"  
  
"Now, now, father. What is the cause of your rush? You don't have enough faith in me for this mission, when it doesn't require much skill?"  
  
Cambrion sighed. "I know you don't see the importance of this assignment, Bulma, however, as meager as you think it is, it is most certainly not." He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This does require skill, and the type of skill is what the others on board this ship do not have. The power of persuasion, Bulma. That is what I know you're good at, and I know you can do this, as boring as it may sound."  
  
Bulma rose an eyebrow. "Persuasion, huh? Is it really because of that, father, or is it because this mission contains no danger at all?"  
  
He shook his head. "Bulma, as much as you may believe what docile creatures the Saiyan race might be, I can assure you they are not the cute, furry little beings that you must be picturing in your mind. They are known to be savages as well as barbaric." The hand on her shoulder shifted to cup her face in a fatherly manner. "What is rule number one?"  
  
Bulma smiled as she recalled the list of principles that her father solemnly followed. Most of it was just results of paranoia in her opinion, however, some parts of it actually made sense. Such as the 'rule number one' that her father wanted her to recite: "There is a possibility for danger anywhere."  
  
"Very good. Why do you think I'm making Seventeen and Eighteen escort you to your destination?"  
  
"Because, that is their duty." Bulma rolled her sapphire eyes. "I already know that, father. But-"  
  
"Then, there is nothing left to explain." Cambrion turned and took a couple steps away from her. "I trust you'll accomplish this mission with ease."  
  
She sighed and started to leave the room, shaking her head. "Alright, fine. You're impossible to reason with."  
  
Cambrion looked at her. "Hard, but not impossible, my dear."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vegeta let out a grunt of pain as his body collided with the marble tile of the floor. Just how in the hell was he getting his ass whooped? 'Fools.' he thought as he straightened himself from his position on the floor and stared at his opponents. They were only seven of the king's highest guards- men that he fought on several occasions. Vegeta knew all of their weaknesses and was never one to miss an opportunity to exploit them. So, he aked himself, why was he allowing these idiots to get the best of him? 'I was too deep in my thoughts,' Vegeta concluded. 'That has to be it.'  
  
All morning, he had been thinking again of his stature and what it meant to his people. Being royalty didn't mean a damn thing when he stood next to Kakarrot. If Kakarrot was not residing in the royal halls of Vegeta-sei, then he would be a third-class warrior-making him almost not worth the prince's time. Funny how the tables had turned, Vegeta mused. The situation should be reversed, but yet, it seemed that fate loved to spit in his face.  
  
He cried out in anger and channeled his power. His opponents had to take a step back from the yellow streaks of energy emitting from him. The power seeping out could have collapsed the whole structure, if it hadn't been for the ki-proof walls. Such energy was frightening, how so much could be within a person.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he saw the horrified looks of the others. They had made a critical error in believing that he was incapable of handling all seven of the Saiyans. It was their fault that they did not know that he had this much strength.  
  
In truth, Vegeta was only a few levels beneath Kakarrot's power. However, the nitwit rarely trained anymore and still managed to keep such a high power level. Vegeta, on the other hand, spent most of his life within the cold walls of the training room, forcing his body to endure the intense sessions he willingly put himself through every single day. He had to reclaim his place from that low-level fool, his pride demanded it. And yet, whenever he thought he had reached a new pinnacle of his training, Kakarrot would somehow always rise above him. It was not fair!  
  
"Ouji-sama," a voice said through the intercom. "There is an unannounced guest in the palace, and the king requests your presence."  
  
Vegeta powered down and walked to the door. Guest? Why would his father want him there for them? 'Of course. They probably are from another planet, so it would be customary for the royal line to be present.' Picking up the traditional Saiyan armor that was waiting for him when he exited the training room, Vegeta quickly put it on. He smirked as he clipped on his ruby-red cape.  
  
It was time to give the new guest a proper welcome.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: And there's the second chapter. Not a whole lot of action going on there, however, it contained things that helps explain some future events. Some parts may be a little confusing now, but they will be explained later on, I promise. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and as always, I hope you review! 


	3. The Robbery

Disclaimer: Nope.Dragonball Z isn't mine yet. Akira Toriyama is still hogging all of the glory. But when he's finished with it, believe me.  
  
  
  
The Strength of Love  
  
Chapter Three: The Robbery  
  
  
  
Bulma stared as the widening crack of the door revealed a giagantic hall full of brawny men. She felt herself becoming excited; the men looked liked strong warriors. She felt her lips curl up into a mischevious smile, perhaps they would prove to be a challenge. Bulma also knew that Seventeen and Eighteen were expierencing the same feeling. 'Just you two wait,' she thought as she noted the familiar spark of anticipation flare in their sky blue eyes. 'If I have to, then you guys will too.'  
  
She took a few steps forward to what she supposed was the king of the bunch and decided to execute a bow, even when she found the notion ridiculous. However, if she was to persuade these morons, then she would need to pretend to respect them in order to gain their trust. She grinned as she even went so far to place a hand to her heart. "Vegeta-ou."  
  
The king nodded in acknowledgement. He beheld the woman who yielded before him. Her beauty was outstanding; her oceanic blue hair was a sharp contrast to the other men in the room who were basically all Saiyans and had dark hair. She wore armor that was entirely different to the style of the planet, it looked so primitive compared to their own. Then, the king took notice of the forms that stood behind her, not even bothering to bow down to him in honor. They had eyes the same color of the woman, but their hair were two different shades. Where did these strange beings come from?  
  
He shifted from his analysis. "Rise, and tell me of your reason of barging into my palace without proper introduction."  
  
Bulma allowed a shocked expression to dash across her face. "My apologies, Your Highness. Where are my manners? My name is Bulma Valarte, and these," she said as she pointed to Seventeen and Eighteen, "are my bodyguards."  
  
"Bodyguards? Then you must be considered in high esteem," the king realized.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes, my father is very protective when it comes to me."  
  
Vegeta-ou crossed his arms as he returned to business. "Well now, what is it that you came here for?"  
  
Bulma bowed again. 'How's this for respect?' she mused. "I came to deliver a message from my father, Cambrion Valarte."  
  
The king thought for a moment, to try to recollect just where he had heard that name before. It seemed little familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head. "I don't recall knowing of a man named Cambrion Valarte."  
  
"Then I shall give you a short history, if you may, Ou-sama. My father is a man who wants nothing but peace and prosperity for the universe. He is known throughout the galaxy for his pacific ideas and his just ways. I find it alarming that you have never heard of him, Your Highness."  
  
Vegeta-ou rubbed his chin. "In truth, my dear, I vaguely remembered hearing that name, but I couldn't quite peg it," he admitted. "But I do not think I have heard that title matched with a man who was trying to create peace in the universe."  
  
"Well, sire, I can assure you that he is striving for that very goal." She would have continued her speech if the doors behind her hadn't been blown off of its hinges, unveiling a younger version of the man that she was previously speaking to.  
  
In truth, she had thought the king was handsome, but when her gaze was ripped from the Saiyan king to the other man, her mind was forced to acknowledge the new arrival as one of the most stunning and appealing men that she had ever had priveldge to lay her eyes on. He was standing in garb as the rest of these warriors, however on his left breast was a dark ruby crest and attached to his armor was a cape the color of blood. Under his protective wear was blue spandex, accenting his muscular arms and legs; his hands were covered in ivory gloves, still in the position of blasting the poor and defenseless doors. He was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Everything about him screamed to her senses and hormones.  
  
"What the hell do you want, father?!! I was in the middle of training!"  
  
"Vegeta," one of the Saiyans stood up from his seat next to the king. His hair was in mild disarray, though Bulma could see that he was also quite attractive. His muscle tone was similar to that of the shorter man. "That's not how you should speak to your father."  
  
The knockout named Vegeta sneered at the man. "Shut the hell up, Kakarrot. I do not believe that I was addressing you!"  
  
"I was just trying to-"  
  
"What? Get your ass kicked by me in front of the so-called 'guests'? Perhaps afterwards, I can show you how to keep your mouth shut. But right now, Kakarrot, sit back down in your seat and stop your worthless banter!"  
  
Bulma watched in amusement as Vegeta cut the man down to size. Seventeen smirked, but tapped her on the shoulder to remind her of her assignment. She smiled as she noted that this 'Vegeta' had pointed out the reason of her actually being inside the palace. "You are Kakarrot?" she asked the man who was still a little shaken by Vegeta's outburst.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he answered.  
  
Bulma then bowed once again. "I have heard all about you."  
  
"Look, woman. If you want to give this klutz compliments, then do it in your own damn time-" Vegeta didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence, thanks to Seventeen who materialized in front of him and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"I suggest you refrain from speaking to Ms. Valarte in harsh tones." the android warned, his blue eyes narrowing into two tiny slits.  
  
"And I suggest that you start running if you don't want me to reduce you to a pile of cinders," Vegeta countered as raised his hand, fully intending to carry out his threat.  
  
"Seventeen!" Bulma yelled. "He didn't do any harm to me, now stand down!" Seventeen snarled at the prince before returning to his place behind her. Bulma turned to the king. "My apologies, Ou-sama. These two love to get people riled up at times."  
  
Vegeta-ou smirked. "My son loves to do the exact same thing as well. He deserved a good punch to the face for his behavior." He waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "Now what is the message that you were to give to me?"  
  
"It's not really as much as a message as a.request, Your Highness. My father, in order to retain peace between all of the existing planets of course, wishes to recruit some warriors of your gallant race to help him achieve his goal."  
  
"I was under the impression that your father wanted peace. Why would he need fighters to obtain it?" the king asked.  
  
Bulma rose an eyebrow as her face suddenly turned serious. "I can assure you, Ou-sama, that my father is most certainly not a traveling monk. He, in his infinite wisdom, knows that the harmony that he desires could not possibly be executed without some force. Why, we already have a lot of-"  
  
"A lot? Just how much 'force' were you speaking of, woman?" the prince chimed in.  
  
Bulma frowned at him. She hated to be interrupted, especially when she was doing a pitch. "Enough to make people realize that we are serious. We want only the strongest of your race."  
  
"Look," Prince Vegeta started. "I don't have any intention-"  
  
Bulma laughed. "You? You thought that I was indicating you? I'm sorry, my prince, but I was inferring to-" she pointed at Kakarrot, whose eyes widened when he saw what was happening. "-him."  
  
The king stood up at that. "Your request is to take the strongest Saiyan away from Vegeta-sei?" Bulma's blue eyes went to the prince when she heard him let out a growl. "No, I cannot allow that. This entire discussion sounds like a contract that I made the mistake of signing twenty years ago- with a tyrant by the name of Frieza. I will not let the same error happen again."  
  
"I don't think it is an option to refuse," Eighteen spoke up in her soft yet dull voice.  
  
"Tell this 'Cambrion Valarte' that I do, in fact, refuse."  
  
"Then we'll just have to use methods other than words to induce you," Seventeen declared in a malicous tone and readied himself for combat.  
  
The king of Planet Vegeta's eyebrows drew together. "So, this man wishes to use force against us to give up our most valuable warrior? Then, I can guarentee that you will not get your way without a fight."  
  
Bulma placed a hand on her hip and smirked. "Are you sure you want to place yourself into a position that warrants fatalities among your people?"  
  
"Bitch, if you haven't noticed by now, this room is filled with fighters-"  
  
"I know. . .think of the massacre."  
  
"Enough of this!" The prince cut in, unclipping his crimson cape and throwing it to the marble. "If you think that you can walk inside this palace and threaten us, then I will be glad to teach you a lesson." Prince Vegeta lowered himself into a fighting stance, his black eyes lit with flames of anger.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked.  
  
"And here I thought you were smart. I assume that you will sic the two weaklings that are standing behind you, too afraid to come forward, considering the fact that you're only a messenger."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you primate," Bulma said as soon as she heard the two quasi-machines in back of her growl. "I'm a messenger now, but I have been known to turn into a slayer when the occasion calls for it."  
  
Vegeta snickered evily. "A slayer of what? Small dogs and spiders? I doubt you can even throw a good punch. . ."  
  
The next thing Vegeta knew, he was flying to the opposite side of the room. His back slid across the smooth surface of the palace floors and soon hit the brick of the wall. His eyes widened when he detected the full rise of her ki. Damn woman! She had been hiding it the entire time! What he had thought was a young and feeble female was now transformed into a being as strong as his best guards-hell, almost as strong as himself! How in the world could a woman possess so much strength?  
  
Bulma simpered as soon as she saw the confusion shot across the prince's face. "Seventeen. Eighteen. Why don't go persuade Kakarrot to join us while I educate his-royal-pain-in-the-ass on proper manners."  
  
"Of course, Bulma," Eighteen said before she and Seventeen marched off in Kakarrot's direction.  
  
Bulma walked forward to where the prince was still lying on his back. Putting one foot in front of the other, she broke out into a chuckle. "Well, Prince Vegeta. . .just which lesson were you going to teach me? The art of falling, underestimating, or losing every ounce of your masculine pride?" Her smile turned into an all-out grin when she witnessed him start to pull himself up, glaring at her as he did. "Don't look so angry at me. I did warn you."  
  
Vegeta regained his posture. "You're going to die, bitch."  
  
"Eventually, yes. But it wouldn't be by your hand. You're too weak." She was ready when he launched himself at her. Her hands went up to block his powerful kick and she countered with a punch to his face. He side-stepped, missing the attack altogether, then attempted to deliver a blow to her side. Bulma felt the sting of the assault, but it didn't move her or hinder her senses. She grabbed his hand and drove her knee up to the underside of his arm, causing the prince to double over in pain, as well as taking a few steps backwards.  
  
'No. . .this woman will not beat me! How can she move with such speed?' He channeled his energy. He would not be made a fool! The hue of the aura around him altered from white to a brillant blue. His dark eyes narrowed and a smirk crept across his face as he noticed the shocked expression on Bulma's face. "And now I'm going to bring you to your end."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kakarrot ducked when one of their legs threatened to hit him in his face. They were strong; there was no doubt about that. And the fact that there was two of them did little to help. Each time he managed to knock one of them away, the other would attack and stall for enough time for the fallen fighter to recover. And then. . .they would attack together, leaving him no chance, or hope for that matter, to catch a breath before dodging another assault.  
  
The male attacker was able to hit him square in the jaw, making his gaze to turn towards Vegeta. At least he was doing better than he was at this moment. Vegeta had the blue-haired woman going on the defensive, forcing her to block his onslaught of punches and kicks. Kakarrot's attention was yanked back to his two opponents, when the blonde one grabbed a fistful of his coarse hair and brought his face down on her knee.  
  
Then reality hit him; he really needed to train. He hadn't been in a training room in weeks, which was painfully obvious to him now. His body could just barely take the blows that his male enemy dished out and his awareness of the agony of the assault was so focused, that he didn't even notice that his blonde opponent was behind him. . .and he hardly felt her clock him in the back of his head, forcing him into a realm of darkness. . .  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma was determinded to gain the upperhand in this battle. She hadn't been able to get a single hit in since he had begun his onset of strikes. 'His power has increased dramatically. . .how can it be?' she asked herself.  
  
Vegeta took advantage of her dazed state and smacked her hard against her ribcage, making her take a fall. She watched in horror as Vegeta stood over her, a blast in his hand, ready to wipe her clear from existence.  
  
He grunted in pain and was then hurled away from her, smashing into the wall. Bulma searched for the face of her savior. "Seventeen!"  
  
The andriod helped her onto her feet. "I think we're set to depart this planet." He gestured to Eighteen, who was carrying the unconscious fighter over her shoulder. He looked around the room at the stunned warriors. "There's no challenge in pulverizing such pathetic creatures, anyway."  
  
"Alright," Bulma said as she dusted herself off. "Let's go." The three started to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Do you really believe that I would allow you to leave?" Bulma heard the king state. She turned around and observed the lot of Saiyan warriors in a battle formation, prepared to try to stop them.  
  
Seventeen crossed his arms. "Believe what you want to. However, I suggest that you grant us our leave, otherwise-"  
  
"-we'll be forced to kill you." Eighteen finished.  
  
"Saiyans, attack!" the king ordered.  
  
Seventeen smiled when the legion of warriors charged at them. He prepared himself and let out a blast that destroyed the incoming Saiyans. "Now I believe we were on our way. . .that is, unless you would like us to anihilate any more of your precious inhabitants." He chuckled at the king's startled expression. "Come on. We have to rendezvous with the ship." And with that, the three took their leave, stealing the best Saiyan warrior from its home.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So now they have Kakarrot! Hmm. . .how will this turn out? Well, I already know, but think of the angst! I forgot to add this in the first two chapters: a special thanks to Tabi Chan, who gave me a few suggestions in this fic. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and as always, I hope you'll review! 


	4. Despair

Disclaimer: Nope, Dragonball Z isn't mine. Believe me, if I did own it, I would not be writing this disclaimer. . . I would be out celebrating!  
  
Quick Note: Hey, guys. . .I didn't think that so much Yamcha bashing would be so. . .admired! I admit, I love a good bashing now and then, but the ones in the past, and in the future have purposes.  
  
Oh, and Mediaminer readers, the fanart that appears for this fic was a result of an error that my stupid computer made. Now if someone could tell me how to take it off. . .  
  
Anyway, I'll stop now and let you all read the newest chapter of:  
  
The Strength of Love  
  
Chapter Four: Despair  
  
  
  
The blackness was slowly vanishing; why was it so dark?  
  
Light flooded his vision when he opened his eyes. He was in some sort of room, nothing was familiar in it. He looked down and saw that he was lying in a bed of some sort, a small end table next to him. The room itself was small, and the walls were painted a painfully blinding white. Where was he?  
  
"So. . .you're awake."  
  
Kakarrot's head whirled around while he sat up in the bed. The blue-haired woman was standing in a corner, her arms crossed and her light blue pupils staring at him. His eyes searched for any other occupants of the room and located the blonde from his eariler fight. Then the truth hit him. He had failed trying to defend himself.  
  
Kakarrot watched as the blue-haired woman walked towards his bed. His arms automatically came up to shield himself from whatever the woman was planning. She chuckled.  
  
"Do you really think I would harm you after I went through great lengths to obtain you? Please, do not consider me to be so low."  
  
"Can you blame me? I basically have no idea of what happened after the fight with her," he gestured towards Eighteen. "And to how I got here, it's still a mystery to me."  
  
"Well, allow me to fill you in. The reason that you don't remember is the fact that you have been unconscious. During your match, Eighteen gave you a blow to your head and then we took you back to the ship. You've been out cold for three hours now."  
  
"And what happens now?" Kakarrot asked, his black brows lowering to form an indignant expression on his face.  
  
Bulma smiled at the swift change of his mood. "Don't become upset, Kakarrot. You have been chosen to help the universe. You should be honored."  
  
"Honored? Tell me, what was honorable of the way you stole me from my own planet?!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma slowly backed away when she noted the amount of fury rising in him. Eighteen materialized between the two, also sensing the sudden lift of his ki. "There's no need for any hostility. Whether you like it or not, monkey, you will be working for us."  
  
His arms crossed as he smirked. "And just how are you going to make me do that?"  
  
Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "It will not be us, rather Master Cambrion will be ordering you to. You have yet to meet him. But once you do, you will understand the full impact of your predicament."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Bulma stepped forward, feeling a little braver. "I don't think my father will be happy when he is notified that he must travel to a different wing of the ship just to speak to you."  
  
"Frankly, I don't give a damn of what your father-"  
  
Bulma reached forward and roughly grabbed him by the dark, coarse strands of his crown and yanked his head forward so it was but mere inches away from her own. Her blue eyes quickly turning into a deadly glare. "You will give a damn, Kakarrot, because I give a damn." Her tone was calculated and almost silent. "And you will treat him with some respect, you overgrown lout."  
  
Kakarrot nodded, paying close attention to her power level rise as a result to her anger. This woman before him was strong, her level was virtually near his own! He couldn't believe it, since she had been in the room, he detected such a low level. However, he knew that she could fight; she had dared to challenge the prince. But he never would have guessed that she would be this strong.  
  
Bulma counted backwards to ten, feeling the fury seep out of her. It would do her no good if she ripped his head off right then and there. Once she was certain that she had calmed herself, she unhanded Kakarrot. "That's very wise of you. My father is the greatest man in the world, and I love him dearly. But if you ever degrade him or insult him, you'd better be prepared to deal with me." She composed herself. "Anyway, now that you're awake, I think it's time for you to meet my father. Eighteen," she called out to the blonde android.  
  
"Yes, Bulma?"  
  
"Give Kakarrot back his armor." She watched Eighteen give her an affirmative and leave the room. Bulma managed to give the Saiyan a smile. "We've modified it to match the style of that of the ship."  
  
Kakarrot rose an eyebrow. "Modified?" She nodded as Eighteen came back in, throwing her bundle to the dark haired man. Kakarrot suddenly took notice that he was naked, save the sheets of the bed thankfully covering the lower portion of his body.  
  
"We'll be outside while you put it on," Bulma said, noticing his discomfort, as she and the blonde andriod walked out of the door.  
  
Kakarrot looked at his armor. It was clear of all of the nicks and gashes that it received during combat. However, the mark of the palace of Vegeta- sei was replaced by a shiny golden cresent, the insignia, he supposed, of this Cambrion Valarte. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his mind focusing on one question.  
  
Just how was he going to get back home?  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"How is his progress?"  
  
The man looked down at the panel. "Most of his bruises are gone. He had a broken rib and some broken bones. But they, for the most part, have healed as well, Ou-sama. He's about ready to come out."  
  
"Get him out, then."  
  
The Saiyan medic nodded and pushed a few buttons. The liquid drained from the tank as the door opened. The king watched the prince's eyes open and yank off his oxygen mask. Prince Vegeta ignored his father's presence as he walked to his apparel and proceeded to put them on.  
  
There was silence before the king started. "Vegeta. . ."  
  
"What the hell do you want, father?" the prince asked as he pulled on a glove. "Let me guess. You want to tell me how humilating it was to get my ass beat in front of the entire royal court?" He pulled on his second glove and frowned. "Well, spare me the long speech. I don't need it." He walked past his father, never giving him a moment's glance.  
  
"No, Vegeta," his father began. "I was just going to remind you of your duty."  
  
Prince Vegeta turned around at that. "You would dare try to lecture me on what it is to be a prince? I know my place, father, so stop breathing down my fucking neck!" He continued to walk to the exit.  
  
"So, you will be boarding the next ship, then?"  
  
Vegeta stopped and whirled around, his crimson cape floating around him as he narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"If you knew your duty so well, then you would remember that as a royal member of Vegeta-sei, you are obliged to see to the well-being of the planet." The king took a step forward. "Without Kakarrot present, Vegeta- sei is prone to more devestation than even your vast imagination could conjure up. I cannot, in good faith, allow that to happen. You are compelled to retreive Kakarrot and bring him back here."  
  
"For the sake of the planet, is that right?" Prince Vegeta sneered. "Have you forgotten, father, that it is also my duty to become the legendary? What about my destiny? I am weary of hearing the lies that Kakarrot is better than me. He does not have any prophecy attached to his name. I will become the strongest Saiyan that ever lived, not him. So as far as going after the bitch and her fellow dogs, you can get your fat ass of off your throne and into a ship to 'retreive' the idiot your own damn self!"  
  
"Cease your whining, boy! I am not asking you to go, I am telling you! And so help me, Vegeta, if you refuse me one more time, I will see that you are bound, gagged and flying you way into space, whether you like it or not." The king turned on a heel and stomped out of the room.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
She pushed the doors open, not even bothering with a greeting. "Father, may I present to you, Kakarrot of Planet Vegeta."  
  
Cambrion looked over the rim of his goblet to his daughter. She was smirking at him, her sky blue eyes challenging him. He smiled as he set his cup down and rose from his seat. "I trust that the mission was extremely successful, then?"  
  
"Oh, come now, father. If I am the one on the job, it could be nothing but successful." She signaled to Eighteen, who pushed a relutant Kakarrot forward. "This is the warrior you requested me to bring you."  
  
Cambrion examined the averse Saiyan in front of him. He was tall and intimidating; definitely built for fighting, if the muscles of his arms and legs weren't proof enough. The boy that he had heard about was now a man, however, Seventeen had informed Cambrion that Kakarrot was no challenge to him. His smile grew wider at that thought. Nothing was challenging to that android.  
  
"So, you are Kakarrot?" Cambrion walked towards the Saiyan and peered into his dark brown eyes. His sandy brows rose slightly when he saw the amount of barely concealed fury in them. He shook his head and moved towards his seat. "Are you as strong as I have heard you to be?"  
  
At that statement, Kakarrot smirked. "I don't know the rumors you've heard, old man-" He heard Bulma growl and watched as the man named Cambrion gave her a look that instantly told her to stay where she was. "-but, I can assure you that I can handle myself and stop whatever it is that you're intending to do."  
  
The older man laughed. "And what makes you think that I am going to do something that is wrong?"  
  
"The fact that I'm here against my will. If you were so bent upon creating peace in the universe, then you would release me."  
  
Cambrion glanced at Bulma, who shrugged. "Peace, is that right? When the universe is within my hands, there would be no need for war and violence. When everyone acknowledges me as their superior and obeys me, then will be the time for peace."  
  
Kakarrot's eyes widened. "You are like Frieza! You want control of the universe, just like he did!" He lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Well, I'm not going to let you. I will not let you destroy innocent people!"  
  
Eighteen appeared in front of him and crossed her arms, her icy blue eyes set into a glare. "I don't think that you want to threaten our Master. He isn't one to take them lightly."  
  
"Eighteen, that is not necessary." She nodded and returned to her place next to Bulma. "Now, Kakarrot, I do not expect you to become used to your new position so soon. I am willing to give you time-"  
  
"-And be thankful for that," Bulma added, giving the Saiyan a dark scowl across the room.  
  
"Bulma," Cambrion looked to her, his expression warning her to be silent. She turned her head away from him, not desiring to see the display of disapproval clear on his face. He moved his gaze back to Kakarrot. "You will be part of my operation, even if you do not agree with my methods. I will let you leave, to consider my generous offer. Just think! Once I have succeeded, you will become one of the well renowned fighters in the entire universe!"  
  
"I already am," Kakarrot said, a half-smirk on his face. "I defeated Frieza, remember?"  
  
Cambrion smiled back at him. This man was not completely stupid, and for that, he was glad. "Correct. Eighteen, would you show Kakarrot to his room?"  
  
"Yes, Master. Come on!" The blonde android shoved the large Saiyan out of the room.  
  
Bulma took a few steps towards the door until her father stopped her. "Bulma. . ."  
  
She turned around, regarding him with inquiring eyes. "Yes, father?"  
  
"I want to place you in charge of Kakarrot. There is a fire blazing inside of him, rebellious no doubt. If he tries anything of any sort, I want you to take care of it."  
  
Her hand rested on her hip as a smirk crept across her lovely face. "So in other words, you want me to baby-sit him and take full responsibility if he manages to escape."  
  
"You could say that. I preferred to put it into a more professional tone, but. . ." Cambrion sat down in his chair. "I know you will do well. I also request that you show him the advantages of associating with us."  
  
She turned and moving to the door, she threw over her shoulder, "Whatever you want, father, you shall have. Kakarrot will be eating out of my hand soon enough."  
  
"I did not want you to accomplish the feat that way, Bulma," he said as he looked up. However, his daughter was already gone. Cambrion let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "I hope that she will at least be gentle on the boy. . ."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vegeta tapped his finger against the silcon panel of the round space pod. How in the world did he get talked into this? He could care less about the idiot named Kakarrot, he was actually reveling in the dream of never having the Saiyan in his sight ever again. Nevertheless, here Vegeta was, tracking their ship solely by Kakarrot's ki, doing the one thing in his life that he was loathe to do.  
  
Despite the fact that he detested this little mission of his, he smirked. The ship that carried Kakarrot was not nearly as fast as his own. He was already close enough to see the metalic exterior of their ship. They didn't even know that he was coming. 'This is going to be simple,' he told himself. He would enter their vessel, retreive Kakarrot, anihilate the occupants, and use their ship to return to Vegeta-sei. It would be too easy.  
  
The alarms of his pod sounded, ringing in his ears. "What. . .what's going on?" He checked the readouts on the monitor. His eyes widened in shock. He was being pulled in by some magnetic force, and according to the readings, it was coming from their ship! Suddenly, his plan didn't seem so simple any longer. They were going to find out that he was coming, if they already did not know. He sighed and prepared himself.  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's the forth chapter. What's going to happen, now that Vegeta's coming? All in the next chapter. See ya later, and as always, I hope you will review! 


	5. How to Tame a Kakarrot

Disclaimer: Nope. Dragonball Z still isn't in my possession. . .unless you're counting the number of episodes that I DO own on DVD and the bunch of pics that I've jacked from the internet. . .  
  
Quick Note: Thanks to the reviewers. You guys have inspired to keep putting this out, even though I really would love more reviews. . .In my opinion, I'm writing much better than any of my other fics, but that's just me, I guess.  
  
Oh and answering Saiyan Elite's question, I'm not sure if I'm going to start a mailing list. Perhaps if more people request it. Otherwise, I think I'll just keep writing!  
  
Anyway, here's the latest chapter of:  
The Strength of Love  
  
Chapter Five: How to Tame a Kakarrot  
  
A smile formed on her lips as she thought up a plan of what her father had asked her to do. 'If he is to stay here on his own free will, then he needs a reason to want to stay.' Bulma's brillant blue eyes lit up. 'And I just might be the reason. . .'  
  
If she planned it out right, the warrior named Kakarrot would be all hers to wrap around one of her delicate fingers, not to mention the fact that her every whim and desire would be at her fingertips with the supposedly strongest being in the entire universe at her side. . .not that she didn't mind it. She always had admired strength-hell, she grew up around it her whole life. But as an added bonus, Kakarrot had the looks as well. He was handsome when dormant, and absolutely striking when angry. The more she thought about it, the more appealing Kakarrot seemed to her.  
  
Not to mention that this would be her first time ever engaging in anything remotely related to the field of this kind. Sure, she had manipulated a lot of people in her life, but never had molded one to become completely infatuated with her. She briefly wondered if she had the power to do so, then threw out her doubt altogether. It was a new challenge, one of those exciting puzzles that never failed to stimilate her mind. Her smile grew wider with that thought.  
  
She approached another hallway and heard footsteps coming towards her. Bulma rolled her sky blue eyes up to the ceiling of the large ship. Not him again. When would this moron give up? She came to a stop when she located the source of the noise. "Yamcha."  
  
The dark haired man's eyes lit up when he saw her. "Bulma. . ." His black pupils looked around for any of the usual quasi-machines that always followed this beauteous young woman and was visibly satisfied when he didn't find either one.  
  
He blocked her path to Kakarrot's room, whether it was intentional or accidental, Bulma didn't care. "If you don't have anything useful to say, then move the hell out of my path," she said as she tried to push past him. However, he wouldn't budge. Bulma let out a deep sigh as she put her hands on her hips. "What the hell do you want now, Yamcha?"  
  
He gripped her arms and pressed her back to the wall. "To finish what we started earlier." His mouth desended towards hers.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes again as she slammed her knee into his groin. He immediately released her and doubled over in pain. "Look, you docile little puppy-I apologize that I don't have the time to once again put you in your place, but I need to get somewhere, and staying here chatting with you is a waste of my valuble minutes." She walked away from the man who was grabbing his crotch, doing everything that he could to ease the intense sting that Bulma had given him.  
  
The woman flipped a few of her blue strands over her shoulder and continued her way to her destination. What a half-wit imbecible. 'But,' Bulma sighed in her thoughts. 'He is only a Chikyuu-jin, the reason why he is such a weakling. . .'  
  
She had her hand on the door to Kakarrot's room when the intruder alarms of the ship sounded. "What the hell. . .?" Bulma turned and ran down the hallway to her father's chambers.  
-------------------------------------  
Vegeta's dark eyes scanned the large docking room that his space pod was dragged into. He knew that the ship was gigantic, but he would never have guessed that it was capable of containing a room of this caliber. There were other smaller pods in the vicinity, but the prince presumed that they were not like his own, filled with captives. His attention went to the high metalic balconies that lined the walls and noticed that they were becoming loaded with the ships inhabitants. Well. . .this would prove to be most interesting.  
  
He then noted two familiar figures that entered the room. He growled when he saw the raven head and the cerulean hair. The bitch and her little cur. A dark smirk creeped its way across his face. He would give anything to tear the two apart. However, against the odds of one versus at least a hundred of strong fighters that stood in the room, he supposed that he would have to wait for his chance.  
  
The blue haired woman decended the stairs towards Vegeta's pod. She called three of the warriors from above to pry open the intruder's container. The prince readily prepared to defend himself. But then, Vegeta found the door of his pod forced open, himself yanked from his round shelter and in a arm lock.  
  
The woman smiled. "So, you chased us. You have a lot of gall, I'll give you that." A wicked smile formed on her lips as she moved to stand in front of him. "You must be tired from your long journey. Seventeen," she called out to the android positioned behind her. "Show him to his new room. Oh, and please do remember to give him the 'royal treatment'. We wouldn't want to show any disrespect to a part of the royal family, now would we?"  
  
"You are correct, Bulma. I must be sure to show him my manners after all," Seventeen said as he stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the prince's spandex collar. "Come, Your Majesty," the black-haired android said mockingly as he dragged the Saiyan from the room. "Your royal chambers await your favorable presence."  
------------------------------------  
As it turned out, Vegeta's 'royal chambers' was a small room nearly the size as a small closet. The walls were painted an interesting shade of tan, not quite bright, but definitely not dark. There was not much inside of the room, save a bed and a toilet for him to do his business. The Saiyan prince supposed that he was located somewhere on the lower level on the ship, since there were no windows in the room to gaze out at the numerous stars. Not that he would have any time to, however. He needed to think of a plan. . .to get both Kakarrot and himself off of the ship. Brute strength would not eliminate the legion of warriors outside of the locked door on the far wall of his cell, although it would indeed help. The only real threat to his plan was the bitch and her two bitches. He needed enough energy to deal with them after he disposed of the other idiots of the ship.  
  
One gloved hand came up to wipe the blood from his regal lip. His 'royal treatment' was what he alleged to be a beating by his dark haired jailer. Even though his pride told him that the thrashing was of menial substance to him, Vegeta's mind had to admit that the little dog had one hell of a punch. The prince felt the air hitting the hot bruises on his face and sharp pain in his middle. He would have to make sure that he repaid the fool for his generosity.  
  
Vegeta was on his guard when the door slid open. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the color of radiant blue. She would actually have the audacity to talk to him now, when all he wanted to do was to snap that pretty little neck of hers?  
  
"I hope you're enjoying your stay here, Prince Vegeta," the young woman spoke as she took a few steps forward. "It's been a long time since we had so many visitors." The Saiyan no ouji growled and launched himself at her in a blind rage, except he wasn't able to reach her, due to her dark haired bodyguard who held him away from her.  
  
"Now, now," Seventeen said as he tightened his grip. "Is that any way to show gratitute for her gracious hospitality?"  
  
Bulma smiled as she crossed her arms. "I have to give it to you, Vegeta. Currently, we're at a loss of ideas of what to do with you. You see, we weren't expecting your sudden visit, and father doesn't exactly want to destroy you, since he prefers to keep some sort of peace with your race-"  
  
"If you wanted that, bitch, then you wouldn't have taken Kakarrot away from his planet." He groaned in pain when Seventeen increased his pressure.  
  
"Is that what you're after, my prince? Kakarrot?" Bulma laughed. "And here I thought you had decided to drop in for a rematch. I guess I was wrong about your pride."  
  
"Personally, I could care less about that damn lout, but my father seems to want the moron back on Saiyan soil."  
  
"Aww. . .isn't that sweet, Seventeen," Bulma cooed. "He risked his own life in order to conform to his father's wishes."  
  
Seventeen smirked slighly, however keeping an impassive expression in his eyes. "Touching."  
  
"But, I'm sorry to disappoint you, my prince. As you can clearly see, we are not in any position to give up Kakarrot. I believe I have already informed you of my father's brillant plan, and to give up the man that destroyed the most powerful being in the universe is not an option to us."  
  
"Well then, bitch, might I remind you that I am a prince of a race of strong warriors and once they discover that their future king to the throne has been taken captive, there will be nothing to stop them from coming to eliminate you and rescuing Kakarrot and myself."  
  
Bulma leaned forward, close enough for Vegeta to feel her breath on his cheek. "If that was an attempt to scare me, then I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. You do not frighten me, Prince Vegeta. However, if you keep with these idle threats, then you will soon have something to fear from me."  
  
"Fear you?" Vegeta let out a raspy chuckle. "And what could I possibly have to fear from you? You're a puny little woman with only a pair of snots to carry out your heeds; it would be silly of me to actually fear you."  
  
Normally, Bulma would have beaten him until the insolence bleed from his open wounds-it was certainly what Seventeen was expecting, as well as anticipating. Yet, all the woman seemed to do was to smile sweetly. "Is that what you think of me, Vegeta? How very amusing." She placed a hand on her hip. "You'll be spending a lot of your time in this room. I hope you find something to keep yourself busy. Come Seventeen. We have some planning to do."  
  
The sable-haired android was forced to raise an eyebrow. "Bulma?"  
  
"Don't worry. He'll have enough time to learn his lesson. For now, we let him be."  
  
Seventeen didn't agree, but released his hold on the Saiyan prince anyway. "As you wish." He followed Bulma out of the door and set the lock to the Saiyan's cell. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"  
  
She turned to him. "Obviously, the prince considers me less of a threat than you and Eighteen. It amused me. Not many people would consider me weak after they had faced me in the battlefield."  
  
"I'm shocked that you did not take the time to show him just how weak you are."  
  
The corner of her mouth turned upward. "Did you not just hear what I said to him? He will learn his mistake, all in good time. However, father asked me to complete another mission and work comes before play. You know that, Seventeen. It is imperative that I recruit Kakarrot to our team, and father is counting on me to do that."  
  
Seventeen's face changed from his usual uncaring manner to of slight fascination. "And how are you going to do that, when the man seems to despise our very presence?"  
  
"Easy. I'm going to make him completely besotted with me."  
  
"What?!" The android's eyes widened with alarm. "What kind of plan is that?"  
  
"It's really quite simple, actually. If Kakarrot is undeniably enamored, then he will be very reluctant to leave me. And now with Monkey Prince coming to take him away," Bulma jerked her thumb at the door to Vegeta's cell. "Kakarrot would have no choice but to turn against his own kingdom. Our problem would be solved."  
  
Seventeen placed a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Bulma, that is one of the most retarded things that I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Kakarrot loves his planet too much to give it all up for you."  
  
"We never know until we try."  
  
"Okay. Let's say that this foolish little idea of yours does work. Kakarrot becomes madly in love with you. Don't you think he'll try to persuade you in coming back with him to Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"He couldn't be that stupid. One-right now, I probably don't have the best of reputations on that planet, and two-he'll find out that I have no intention of leaving this ship."  
  
"And don't you think he has no intention of staying here, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma rose a thin brow. "Why are you so against my strategy, Seventeen. I don't remember when you have ever been so admant about helping me before."  
  
"I'm not admant. I'm only suggesting that you think this more thoroughly."  
  
"This plan is the fastest way. Any other would take up too much time. And in my opinion, this has to be the most effective way. There's nothing to worry about, Seventeen."  
  
Giving up on the matter-for now-the raven-haired android shook his head. "I hope you're right, Bulma."  
  
"Just wait, Seventeen," Bulma said, walking down the corridors to Kakarrot's room. "Just you wait."  
----------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Well now, the plan is revealed and is about to be set in motion! How will Kakarrot fare against Bulma? And what is the jailed Saiyan prince going to do about his situation? Stay tuned for the next chapter! And as always, I hope you will review! 


	6. Bewilderment

Disclaimer: Nope. It still isn't mine.  
  
Quick Note: Hey guys. This chapter took me so long to write! Things have been really busy in my personal life for the past couple of weeks, so I wasn't able to sit my ass down and type until now. . .and as you can see, I've updated one of my other stories, so at least I'm busy! But anyway, here's the lastest chapter of:  
  
The Strength of Love  
  
Chapter Six: Bewilderment  
  
His big, clumsy feet paced the room. He needed to think. To think of a way to get himself out of his confinement. He was aware that he was heavily guarded and in an area with a plethora of strong fighters. Things would not go well if he chose to bust a hole through the wall and charge down the hallway, demanding that one of the ship's inhabitants should prepare an escape pod for him. No. . .he needed another way. Perhaps one more subtle.  
  
Kakarrot stopped his movement and looked at the door, the one obstacle that he knew he could not break down and storm past. 'If I want to get out of here,' Kakarrot decided. 'Then I can't go by force. I need permission to be allowed to pass through.'  
  
He also sensed a strong power level below him, and that was less than good. It was as mighty as his own, and the tall Saiyan had no intention of crossing paths with something that strong, at least not when he was trying to escape. So now the question was how in the seven galaxies was he supposed to get off of this ship?  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Kakarrot's coal black eyes watched as the entryway cleared, showing his blue-haired captive carrying a tray laden with food. The comely woman smiled at him before stepping inside his room, the door sliding close behind her. Despite his desire for control of the situation, Kakarrot found his mouth watering at the idea of the meal in front of him.  
  
"Well it seems that you've become exceedingly popular these days," Bulma said as she set her burden on a table next to his bed and uncovered the steaming food. "You have a lot of people fighting for you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakarrot demanded.  
  
Bulma quirked a brow at him and set some silverware next to his plate. "If you were a strong fighter, then your senses would tell you that there's another Saiyan beneath this floor."  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled at him as she came in front of him, placing what felt like a loving hand on the side of his face. Moving her palm upwards to tangle in his hair, Bulma stared into his dark eyes. "You catch on slow. We'll have to work on that." She massaged his scalp briefly, then moved away. "There's a Saiyan in one of the cells on the lower level of the ship. And judging by his high power level, who do you think is down there?"  
  
Kakarrot's eyes widened with realization. ". . .Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Bingo. He stopped by an hour ago to. . .check in on us and request that we would allow you leave." Her beautiful smile quickly tranformed into a dark smirk. "And he was informed that you had no authorization upon departing our ship."  
  
The Saiyan's brow crinkled in confusion. Out of all of the people he knew, he would have never guessed that the prince would even come to his rescue. A ghost of a smile crept across his face. Now that the prince was here, they could work together to escape! However, he was not foolish enough to let Bulma see his immense relief. "Will I be allowed to speak with him?"  
  
"In due time. For now, I have some matters to attend to." She walked to the door before turning to him and allowing her eyes to wander down the length of his body. "But, believe me. . .I'll be back."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The sound of the key code of the lock forced his eyes to snap open. The Saiyan prince had only dozed off for a few minutes; his fatigued body needed its rest from the days events. He had decided to get a few winks of sleep after stressing himself out for a suitable plan. . . needless to say, he was unable to find a suitible way out of his dilema. He quickly rose to his feet to brace himself for whatever new torture his captives had devised.  
  
To his surprise, he watched as a man whom he had never seen enter his cell. The man was taller than him, his hair slightly below his ears in a neat haircut. The sound of his shoes padding across the floor to him filled the room. He stopped once he reached Vegeta. "Are you the Saiyan captive that everyone's talking about?"  
  
Vegeta stared at him. He would have laughed in his face if he had been in a better mood. The prince felt his power rise when the fool entered, most likely meant for intimidation, and Vegeta could tell that he had risen it to its max, a lowly, pathetic level compared to his own. However, the Saiyan's curiosity won over his amusement, so he demanded, "Who wants to know?"  
  
The man was a bit taken aback from his rudeness, but he chalked it up to being a cramped up in the tiny room for so long. He held out a hand to the shorter man, only to have it smacked away. He dropped his hand down to his side, but continued. "My name is Yamcha. I'm a resident and fighter of this ship."  
  
"Get to the point, moron! I'm growing bored of you by the second."  
  
Yamcha growled at the prince. He knew that he couldn't get angry. This guy was his ticket to winning Bulma, and he knew now that it would take some serious ass-kissing in order for him to attain what he wanted. So, after considering this, he decided to ignore his irritation and resume with his plan. "Please answer the question, and I will get to my point."  
  
"I am the Prince of Vegeta-sei. I may be down here now, but I can assure you that I won't be for long. What's taking so long for you to state a reason of why I should give a damn who you are?"  
  
That was it. Yamcha would not stand here and take the verbal abuse. Feeling his patience being sucked out of him, he turned his back on the Saiyan. "I was offering you a chance to escape, but seeing how you're obviously too busy, I'll leave you to sitting around on your ass, waiting for Seventeen to come back down here and kick the shit out of you again." Yamcha watched Vegeta's jet-black eyes narrow at that coment and saw his chance. "Oh yeah. Everybody on the ship knows how bad that he roughed you up after he brought you to your cell."  
  
"Whatever, weakling! I'm not interested in the gossip that circulates this poor excuse for a vessel." He crossed his arms and glared daggers at the human. "If what you are saying is true, then why would you be willing to help me?"  
  
With that, Yamcha grinned. "I'm glad you asked me that question. There has been a certain. . .thing that I have been wanting for quite some time now, and a lot of people have seem to detest my desire for it. One being in particular, a person that I know that you would like to see anihilated. The man that dragged you here in the first place."  
  
Vegeta's brow rose. "You mean that impudent black-haired idiot? Hmph. What do you have in mind for him?"  
  
Yamcha's grin turned into a full-blown smile. "Nothing much. Just eliminate him and I'll unlock both your door and Kakarrot's door."  
  
"Simple 'unlocking' is not going to get me off of this ship. I need a getaway vessel, both for me as well as that retard Kakarrot." The prince rolled his eyes. "And I also will need a clear path, with as little opposing force as possible."  
  
"So if I do all of that, you'll get rid of Seventeen?"  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Vegeta said as he gave his darkest smirk.  
  
"Then it's settled." Yamcha walked to the door of the cell. "I have to go, since I know Seventeen will be back to his post any minute now. I'll come back later and we can work out the details." A huff was all he got from the Saiyan prince. Satisfied, Yamcha closed the door and punched in the security code he had weedled out of one of the usual guards that worked down in the cell ward.  
  
Seventeen was going to pay.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sighed as she carried yet another tray of food to her other prisoner. It wasn't as if she was forced to bring them their meals; she preferred to keep a constant eye on her assignments, and ever since the proud Saiyan wormed his way into the ship, he had become her responsibility.  
  
She was slightly surprised when she noticed the lock panel was warm, but quickly dismissed it. Seventeen probably returned to dish out another beating to the prince. Torture was Seventeen's fun, and by the looks of it, he hadn't even gotten started on the Saiyan prince. She had a feeling that she would stop him though, mainly because she had no wish to see the handsome face of Prince Vegeta to be marred. Neglecting her thoughts, she watched as the door slid open and stepped in.  
  
He was sitting directly across from the door, giving her his best scowl. She smiled, regardless of his dark frown. Bulma was a little perplexed when he suddenly smirked at her, as if he had just noticed something and was forming a plan inside of that complex mind of his. However, she didn't have to wait very long to hear his thoughts.  
  
"A serving wench? I would have never guessed. But I guess that makes up for your meager power level."  
  
Bulma glared at him, but taking his bait nevertheless. "I'm only bringing you your food, since your brooding has scared off some of the usual servants. But I do know of one other person who would have loved to deliver your meal to you, and I'm guessing that you would not prefer that he did, since Seventeen would not let you eat without a price." Her brow wrinkled in confusion when he did not blow up and attack her like she had anticipated. That was funny. Why was he not upset at the mention of his name? Perhaps he didn't fear them like he said he did. But that couldn't be the case, since after all of his time down here, he never once tried to escape. What in the world was going on?  
  
"That stupid weakling will be dealt with later on when I leave." Vegeta watched her in amusement. The pitiful little woman didn't have any clue about what was happening. It had taken a few minutes of complete planing to decide to take a souvenir with him upon his departure. He was sure that his father would be pleased to have her on Vegeta-sei. She had a lot to account for, and she would be punished accordingly. But in this bewildered state, she seemed to be most vulnerable, and he enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
It took only a few seconds to regain her composture, thanks to his answer. So he thought he was leaving them so soon, did he? A smile crept across her lips at that. "I think staying down here has made you quite delusional, my prince. You won't be going anytime soon."  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ, bitch. And you will see." The same smirk remained on his face. "And I refuse to eat anything that hasn't been properly tasted." He crossed his arms and rose one of his magnificent brows. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what? If you don't eat, you won't be getting any more for a while. You either digest it or watch it rot. It's your choice." Bulma was getting quite annoyed by his behavior.  
  
"Royalty doesn't trust the words of commoners. You could have drugged or poisoned that food for all I know-"  
  
"-which apparently is not a lot." she rolled her eyes. "Just take the damn food, my prince, or you can waste away with starvation."  
  
"Why do you care what happens to me, woman?" Vegeta inquired, suddenly curious.  
  
"Unfortunently, my father decided to place you in my charge. So I have to take care of you from now until we can decide what to use you for."  
  
"So if you're in charge of me, shouldn't you be mindful of my well-being?"  
  
Bulma sighed in anger as she sat down in front of him. "Alright fine," she complied. Taking a spoon, she dipped it in the bowl of soup that was on the tray and tasted it. "See? Not gagging or choking." Another brilliant smile spread across her face as a thought entered her head. She dipped the utensil in the liquid again and brought it to the prince's mouth. "Why don't you try some?"  
  
"What is this, bitch? I can feed myself!"  
  
"You were the one who wanted to be babied. Shall I make airplane noises as well, or are you going to grow up?" she asked, enjoying her little game with him.  
  
Vegeta's brows lowered dangerousely. She was supposed to stay aggrivated, but by the look on her face, she was delighting in it. 'Well', he thought, feeling the smirk return to his lips. 'She wants to play, then she'll get what she deserves.' He opened his mouth and waited for her to place the spoon inside it.  
  
Stunned a bit by his acceptance, she obliged. When he swallowed the soup, she was going to pull it out, but he took a moment to seductively lick the utensil clean. It was then safe to say that she was starting to get a little scared. But she kept her eyes on him, incapable of turning away.  
  
He smiled inwardly. She was losing at her own game, but then he always won at everything, so he was not surprised. He looked down at the tray and gave her another command. "Now the bread."  
  
She picked up the loaf with trembling fingers. Just what was he getting at? She broke off a piece and was about to deliver it to him before he shook his head at her. "I will not eat unless it's tasted first," he told her.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and popped the morsel in her mouth. She chewed and digested the piece and separated another chunk away from the loaf. She held it out to him, but this time he grabbed her hand and licked each of her fingers, one by one, his eyes never leaving hers. If she had any sort of thought, any type of insult, or even a hint of normal conversation, it was lost in her complete and utter confusion. What had started as mockery to his character, had transformed into something hazardous, if the tingles running up her spine were any indication. What was wrong with her?  
  
She ripped her hand away from him. Vegeta smirked at her. "Is something the matter, woman?" he asked as innocently as possible.  
  
She snarled at him and rubbed her saliva-covered hand in his hair, not paying him any heed as he scowled at her, and rose from her spot. "Now that everything has been tasted 'properly', I suggest you eat it. You'll need all of your strength once your surveillance returns," she informed as she walked towards the door. "Seventeen only accepts promptness." She left the cell. . .as well as one furious Saiyan behind.  
  
Author's Note: Did Bulma bite off more than she can chew? Well, since it's my story, you can bet that she did! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you'll review! 


End file.
